


Uncle Crowley

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [613]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, background wincest, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Hi there! I was wondering if you could write something like crowley babysitting sam and deans kids and they start to grow fond of him and call him uncle or something. Cas sees them and gets worried bc crowley but he realizes whats going on and just enjoys the scene.





	Uncle Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on: Jan. 7th, 2015

Crowley had no fucking idea how he got sucked into doing this.

But suddenly he was watching Sam and Dean Winchester’s children run around a childproof (and demon proof) Bunker.

“Bloody ridiculous.” Crowley muttered, watching the rug-rats run around and play. “Hey! Hey! Don’t climb that! That’s not for climbing! You’re gonna get hurt or something.” Crowley said, getting up and pulling one of the kids  _-what was her name? Heather or something like that-_  off of one of the shelves.

“But it’s a lotta fun!” Heather said. “B’sides we really really like ta climb.“

"That’s fine, but you aren’t climbing on the bookshelf with all the old books on it.”

“OK!” Heather said before running off to do something else.

“Hey, why do ya speak differently than Daddy and Papa?” One of the little boys _-It’s Ethan or Aaron…can’t remember which-_  asked. He was wearing a blue shirt, the other a red, and Crowley had forgotten who was who 15 minutes in when he had gotten lured into doing this. _  
_

“Because I’m not from America. I’m from over seas.” Crowley responded.

“Oh….where?” The other one asked, and Crowley's brain scrambled to try to remember which twin boy was which, but he was at a loss.

“I used to live in a place called Scotland.” Crowley said, moving back to his chair again, sitting down.

“That sounds cool.” The first boy grinned.

“Yeah. I guess it was for a little bit.” Crowley shrugged.

“Cool.” The first boy said.

“Hey, Uncle Crowley, when’s lunch?” The other asked.

“‘Round noon. Wait…when have I been  _Uncle_  Crowley?” Crowley asked, looking at the small children.

“Right now!” The two boys grinned before running off to play with their sister.

“God.” Crowley groaned, running his hand through his hair.

Suddenly, he sensed a presence out in the hallway and he turned, seeing Castiel.

“What are you doing here?” Cas asked, eyes narrowing.

“Watching Moose and Squirrel’s kids for some reason." He motioned to the three kids running around. "I’m the bloody King of Hell, I'm not supposed to be _babysitting_. You take over this.”

Cas watched the three children run past him, giving Cas greetings of hello, before they started playing around the room, chattering and squealing happily.

“Uncle Crowley is watching us today, Uncle Cas!” Heather said, turning to look at Cas.

“Yeah! He’s from-from, uh...from Cotland!” One of the twins said from behind him.

“Scotland.” Crowley corrected, looking over at Cas with a blank face.

“I know.” Cas replied to the twin. “Are you having fun with…. _Uncle_...Crowley?” He smirked, not fazed by Crowley's glare. _  
_

“Tons and tons, Uncle Cas!” The other twin said.

“Good.” Cas replied.

“Can you take over for me, please?" Crowley asked. "I’m the King of Hell, I'm not cut out for this.”

“I don’t think Sam and Dean will be pleased if they came back to find you gone. You really want to have two angry Winchesters on your hands?” Cas said.

Crowley sat in the chair, thinking about it, and groaned. “Alright, I’ll watch the buggers.” Crowley sighed, turning to look at the kids playing and laughing. “Just tell me which twin is which.”

“Blue shirt is Ethan. Red is Aaron.” Cas said, knowing immediately who was who. Crowley was going to have to ask him how he knew later.

“Thank you. Little girl’s name is Heather, right?” Crowley asked.

“That is correct.” Cas said.

“Alrighty then…” Crowley said. He settled in his chair, chatting with the children as they asked him different questions about things and himself.

Cas smiled, laughing to himself as he watched the scene before him, with the three children climbing and crawling on Crowley or playing with the toys around them in the room.


End file.
